Summertime sadness
by nymphh
Summary: Siete años de confusión, pérdida y aflicción. América proclama su independencia. Inglaterra no desea para nada eso, pero el destino lo conoce y siempre le hace lo mismo, que es dejarlo en la profunda soledad.


Éste es un relato corto sobre el día de la declaración de la independencia de América y lo que ha sufrido Inglaterra hasta el día en el que finalmente se tiene que separar de él.

Esta historia está inspirada en la canción con el mismo título de Lana del Rey, ya que lo que siente Inglaterra es la tristeza del verano: youtube watch?v=AxRW766sSSo

* * *

><p>Summertime sadness<p>

Verano.

1776.

La lluvia, pese a estar cayendo con fuerza, no era una molestia para Inglaterra.

Lo que de verdad era una molestia para él, era lo que tenía enfrente.

El ejército americano se rebelaba contra quien había sido todo es tiempo su ejemplo a seguir. Ataviados de azul oscuro mientras que el inglés llevaba la casaca roja, tenían las miradas amenazantes y las escopetas preparadas para apuntarle a la señal de América.

Inglaterra, en cambio, sí tenía el arma en posición de ataque.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedir algo así? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he arriesgado contigo para que ahora quieras dejarme?

América no contestó. Había pena en su mirada, y dolor también, pero sus actos eran totalmente distintos.

-No anhelo otra cosa más que la independencia, Inglaterra. Si tanto dices haber arriesgado conmigo, ahora puedes dejarlo.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño, levantó el arma afilada y arremetió contra América. Éste no le dio el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar y, defendiéndose como pudo, la fuerza del Imperio Británico destrozó la madera del arma lanzándola lejos.

América estaba indefenso.

Pensó que había llegado su fin, que todo esto que había pasado se iba a esfumar porque Inglaterra lo había desarmado.

-¡Carguen!

América sabía que aunque sus hombres cargasen las armas, de nada podía servir ahora que Inglaterra lo estaba apuntando con el filo justo en su pecho. Donde anidaba su corazón.

No podía apartar los ojos del arma, por más que deseara estar mirándolo a los ojos, cara a cara, con la cabeza bien alta.

"Al menos, si pierdo, que sea con dignidad".

Pero, todos esos pensamientos que se hubieron formado en su cabeza, se borraron en cuanto el arma de Inglaterra cayó en la tierra mojada. No porque se le hubiese resbalado, no porque se hubiera roto en pedazos ahí mismo.

Sino porque Inglaterra había empezado a llorar.

Pura sorpresa e incluso pánico sintió América al ver caer de rodillas a Inglaterra tan de repente. Sus hombros se sacudían, los sollozos le pedían salir de su garganta.

Se tapaba la cara con la mano para que no lo viera.

Pero América lo veía perfectamente.

-Idiota… He sido como un padre para ti todo este tiempo. Te he visto crecer hasta lo que eres ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que abandonarme?

-Inglaterra…

La lluvia cayó con más fuerza, tenía ganas de inundar aquella tierra y llevárselos a todos con ella. América se vio arrastrado por su fuerza. En su interior no soportaba verlo de esa manera. No era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y sabía cuál era la causa.

Todo aquel que había estado a su lado, al final se acababa yendo.

Hizo un amago de agacharse, quería apretar su hombro y acariciarle el cabello, al igual que solía hacerle cuando llegaba a casa con una herida en la rodilla.

Los recuerdos…

Ahora no valían.

Inglaterra lo apartó con furia, dándole un pequeño sobresalto ante tal brusquedad. En ese instante pareció verle los ojos demasiado rojos por el llanto.

-¡Déjame! ¡No necesito que nadie se quede a mi lado! Siempre ha sido así. ¿Por qué tendría que haber alguna diferencia contigo?

Apenas podía hablar sin que se le cortaran las palabras por el nudo en la garganta. Un nudo que le apretaba demasiado fuerte.

Y que había contagiado a América, quien intentaba a toda costa que el agua cristalina y fina que comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos no decidiese salir al arrastre.

América tragó con pesadez para acallar su pesadumbre.

-Inglaterra… Solías ser tan grande, y ahora… te ves rebajado a esto…

Lo único que recordó América que terminara en ese día, fue el llanto de Inglaterra que se había apagado junto a su voz.

* * *

><p>1777.<p>

Ya ha pasado un año desde que se declaró aquel papel que tenía escrito el nombre de mis pesadillas.

Un ejército mío acaba de ser derrotado. Eso era lo que le faltaba al deseo de independencia de América.

No sé si lo conseguirá.

* * *

><p>1778.<p>

Francia y España acaban de aliarse para ir en contra mía.

De Francia lo veía venir, de España no lo vi. Pero ahora que me acuerdo dijo que me las iba a pagar pero bien, cuando derroté su Armada Invencible.

De repente, ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme reído tanto todo este tiempo.

* * *

><p>1779.<p>

El que río último, ríe mejor.

España me exige que hablemos sobre la propiedad de Gibraltar.

Me pertenece a mí, obviamente. Él no tiene nada que hacer.

Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, he desviado muchos de mis soldados en América a España para tratar este asunto.

El último que ríe de aquí es España, porque lo ha hecho para ausentarme de América.

* * *

><p>1780.<p>

Veo el final.

No está claro, pero creo que lo estoy viendo. Siempre se me han dado bien las adivinaciones.

Al irme de América para tratar el asunto con España, Francia ha tenido vía libre para atacarme por donde le ha dado la gana.

Pero, si eso fuera lo que menos…

Holanda se ha unido también al equipo.

Ya no sé qué hacer más.

* * *

><p>1781.<p>

He vuelto a América otra vez y, ¿sabéis qué? Me acaban de rodear en Virginia.

Hasta los soldados americanos se sorprendieron cuando me vieron reírme por lo bajo… hasta que estallé a reír como un loco.

156 de mis hombres acaban de morir.

Y yo estoy viendo la luz al final del camino.

* * *

><p>1782.<p>

Maldito Francia. Maldito España.

La isla que había conseguido de ese "pirata esmeralda" la acabo de perder. Esta vez para siempre.

No es que no me guste Menorca, tiene unas costas preciosas y un clima perfecto, es sólo que parece que ya no me importa mucho.

Ese maldito vive de puta madre, mientras yo me pudro en mi isla al norte.

Solo, con frío, imposible de que entre calor por más mantas que me ponga encima.

¿Se ha vuelto mi corazón congelado por tanta guerra?

¿O es que la soledad tiene los brazos fríos?

Quiero deshacerme de esto ya. Quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero que el mundo me haga caso, que me mire y me diga "oh, Inglaterra, ¿te gustaría que quedásemos para tomar el té o para ir a regar las flores del jardín?"

Mierda, ahora no puedo sacarme al pequeño América de mis recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Septiembre, 1783.<p>

A la mierda todo.

Francia acaba de obligarme a firmar el puto tratado de "Paris" o de "Versalles".

Es un egocéntrico. Ha querido estar presente hasta el final de mis desgracias. Y en papel. Como si no tuviera bastante con tener que mirarle la cara a América.

Lo he evitado lo máximo posible, pero, para el discurso del principio antes de mostrarme el documento, he tenido que estar mirando su rostro.

Ha crecido. Está más alto que yo. Más fuerte. Más enérgico. Es más joven.

Debería estar orgulloso de él. Pero no puedo.

Soy un despreciable hasta para eso.

Incluso cuando he firmado, cuando esa maldita pluma ha tenido la mala leche de poder escribir mi nombre en la firma, América me ha dado las gracias.

Es que…

Yo a veces pienso que….

Dios…

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil todo?

En un día lluvioso de septiembre, suelo estar sensible a todo lo que me rodea.

Este diario no saldrá a la luz, lo sé. Puedo permitirme escribir lo que quiera.

Pero eso sólo empeoraría mi humor, que está tan gris y frío y húmedo como las nubes que pasan sobre mi tierra. Porque no sonrío, llevo dos mantas encima y sigo teniendo frío, y tengo toda la cara mojada por las lágrimas que al restregar, creyendo que las iba a eliminar, se han tenido que expandir por todo mi rostro.

Hoy no es mi día.

Ni hoy, ni ninguno desde el 4 de julio de 1776.


End file.
